


[Crossover of Domestic Proportions] Part 1: On for Tonight

by KaceBox



Series: Crossover of Domestic Proportions [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Ghostbusters (2016), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceBox/pseuds/KaceBox
Summary: It is getting to the end of the day in National City with plans in place for a gathering of friends later this evening.  Someone's Quaking with a crush on the Girl of Steel.





	[Crossover of Domestic Proportions] Part 1: On for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S4NV3RS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4NV3RS/gifts), [Swxtreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxtreme/gifts).



> This is the start of a series of shorts that's meant to be largely light in tone. I'm sure there will be serious moments now and then, but for now at least it's quite a bit of sunshine with characters from Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow, Agents of SHIELD, and Ghostbusters all being brought together with other programs/films being integrated as things progress. For now, the focus is on National City and don't worry, I have a plan in place to link things to other places. I'm like that.
> 
> I'm also great at parties.
> 
> A big thanks to S4NV3RS and Swxtreme who have allowed me to occasionally lob ideas at them for The Long Road Back Home, an epic tale of love, angst, and sometimes more angst. It's emotional, beautiful, heartwrenching, and at times devastating... basically like a Sanvers panel at a convention or like being a Buffalo Bills fan in the 1990s. Check the story out and show these two lovely talents I get to hang out with online some love.

It is a bright, beautiful day in National City and a cooperative mission between agents from both the DEO and SHIELD has wrapped up to a satisfactory conclusion. Enemy combatants loyal to what remains of Hydra are being led away by agents of both entities for further questioning. For agent Daisy Johnson of SHIELD and Alex Danvers of the DEO, it is the finish of a mission well done.

Alex “You've really learned to harness those powers of yours.”

Daisy “Yeah, it's all in the wrist. Not too much to clean up and May gets to have fun interrogating bad guys.”

Alex “Sounds like a win for all of us.”

Daisy “Well, except Hydra.”

Alex “Obviously. Hey, are you still going to Dolly tonight?”

Daisy smirks for a moment as the two begin to walk away from scene of the former Hydra hideout, turning slightly to Alex.

Daisy “Maybe. Is Kara gonna be there?”

Alex offers her own smirk in return as they continue walking.

Alex “Yes. She's hoping you show up.”

Daisy “Really now...”

Alex “Mm-hm.”

Daisy “By the way, where is she? Supergirl normally joins in for-”

Before Daisy can finish, she and Alex witness Kara aka Supergirl land feet first in front of them, having been flying about in the National City skyline. Upon landing, Supergirl adjusts her skirt, cape, and hair upon seeing Daisy.

Supergirl “Oh, hey! I take it the mission went well?”

Alex “It did. You should have seen Daisy, she was amazing.”

Supergirl “She is amazing.”

Supergirl's smile is bright as the sun, causing Daisy to return in kind while gently stroking part of her hair from the right side of her face.

Daisy “Well, you know it was a total team effort.”

Supergirl “Great! Are you gonna be able to make Dolly tonight?”

Daisy “Yes, I wouldn't miss it!”

Supergirl clasps her hands together.

Supergirl “Sweet.”

Her eyes suddenly shift upward as if sensing something from far away.

Supergirl “Uh-oh. Kitten in a tree alert. Gotta fly!”

She raises her arms up in a fist while tilting her head up before taking off to the air again, leaving just as suddenly as she appeared. Both Alex and Daisy look up as Kara flies up, up, and away. Alex then looks over at Daisy, who continues to stare in awe, her mouth slightly agape.

Alex reaches to Daisy, who is to her right with her left hand, tucking it under Daisy's chin then lifting to close her mouth.

Alex “Hey, that's my sister you're staring at.”

Daisy “Sorry.”

Alex's cellphone begins to ring, playing part of “Coming Home” by Sigma and Rita Ora.

Alex “Fiancee's, calling.”

Alex pushes the button on her screen to answer as Daisy goes back to sky gazing.

Alex “Hey Sawyer.”

Elsewhere in National City, two detectives from the NCPD has finished up another investigation. Maggie Sawyer is one of those detectives, drinking from her Jitters cup of coffee, the coffee in her left hand, the phone in her right as it is brought up to her right ear.

Maggie “Danvers! Hey, how'd the mission go?”

Alex “Good. Not much I can mention though.”

Maggie “I figured as much.”

Alex “How about your investigation? Any progress?”

Maggie “Found his place. He tried to run.”

Alex “Away from you?”

Maggie “I didn't even have to chase him. Montoya took care of it. Said she needed the exercise.”

Alex “Oh. So that partnership's becoming more of a permanent thing, hm?”

Maggie grins.

Maggie “Is that a little jealousy coming out?”

Alex “Maaaaybe. Seriously though, has she been able to make the adjustment to National City yet?”

Maggie “Yeah, we're a little different from Gotham. That place makes one a little rough around the edges, but she's coming around.”

Alex “Well, try not to charm her too much.”

Maggie “Oh, don't worry. For that I'm a one-woman woman. We still on for tonight at Dolly?”

Alex “Yeah, I talked to Daisy. She's in. Not so sure about Simmons.”

Alex turns to Daisy while still on the phone with Daisy looking back at her.

Alex “And Kara's gonna be there.”

Daisy rolls her eyes.

Daisy “I'm gonna go check Simmons and see if she can make it.”

Alex nods with a smirk as Daisy walks away.

Maggie “Oh, I'm sure Daisy's happy about that.”

Alex “She is, she definitely is.”

Maggie “At some point Kara's going to notice Daisy's that into her.”

Alex sighs.

Alex “One would think that.”

As Alex and Maggie talk, and Daisy begins looking for her SHIELD colleague Simmons, a recreation park for one of the DEO's headquarters is used as a landing area for a large timeship. With cloaking on, three women emerge from the ship. Two of them, Sara and Ava are wearing sunglasses.

Sara “I told you, Zari everything's brighter here for some reason.”

Zari “Wow, you weren't kidding.”

Ava “You weren't kidding about this place. These shades were a good idea.”

Sara “I'm full of good ideas.”

Zari “Well...”

Sara “Don't ruin it.”

Sara takes Ava's right hand with her left and the three begin walking to a nearby sidewalk.

Zari “You sure we have a ride?”

Sara “Don't worry they should be here any second.”

Zari “It would be weird to fly in a timeship and somehow mistime this.”

Ava “If we show up a moment later, we get hit by the car accidentally.”

Sara “Timing's everything.”

Making it to the sidewalk, Sara looks to her left.

Sara “Here they come. Everyone back up five steps... now.”

As the three back away, a sedan emerges from the traffic, speeding past several vehicles and swerving over to the right lane. The car then brakes with the tire screeching becoming audible for everyone there. Losing control momentarily, the car shoots up the curb before finally coming to a stop. The passenger side window rolls down with the right side of the car parked on the sidewalk. Ava, Sara, and Zari see two women. The one on the passenger side smiles meekly while the other, wearing lime green tinted goggles yells out.

Jillian “Don't worry! It's just a rental!”

Erin “Holtzmann, honey... please don't get us killed while we're here.”

Sara opens the right rear door, letting Ava in. As Ava is about to enter, she looks at Sara with a grin.

Ava “My turn next time.”

Ava exchanges a quick kiss with Sara before entering.

Zari “You sure this is safe?”

Sara “Being sure isn't always a strong suit with us, Zari. Get in.”

Sara enters, followed by Zari who closes the door behind her.

Erin “Let's get this back on the street before SHIELD makes us disappear.”

Jillian “Nah, they wouldn't do that twice.”

The sedan rides off into the traffic, Jillian Holtzmann carefully scaring other drivers with the glee of a happy child.

For Daisy Johnson, Agent of SHIELD, she is also being picked up for a ride in a SHIELD issued SUV. Climbing to the backseat area, she is now seated next to Jemma Simmons, the highest ranking research and development agent on her team. Jemma appears buried in her work on the notebook in her lap while Daisy sits in awkward silence, not wanting to interrupt.

Jemma “Good work out there today.”

Daisy “Yeah, it was a win for the team. What is it you're working on?”

Jemma “Just some simple mathematical equations for an antidote. I'll spare you the details, but combined with the DEO intel we could conceivably create an antidote that could cure some of the Hydra test subjects of the ailments placed upon them.”

Daisy “Oh. Can I see?”

Jemma “Sure.”

What is considered basic for Jemma Simmons is beyond complex for most others, Daisy included. Daisy can only look at the monitor blankly, seeing formulaice theories all about.

Daisy “I don't remember basic math being like that in school.”

Jemma “Oh, it's alright.”

Jemma saves her work before folding the notebook for sleep mode.

Jemma “So... are we still on for tonight?”

Daisy “I was gonna ask if you still wanted to go.”

Jemma “I'd be delighted.”

Daisy “Kara's also gonna be there.”

Jemma can tell in Daisy's smile how pleasant this news is.

Jemma “Ah. Are you certain you wouldn't prefer this be a more private occasion for the two of you?”

Daisy shakes her head before turning her face to the window on her side of the vehicle.

Daisy “...Cheeky scientist.”


End file.
